My Heart is
by YuiHORROR
Summary: ¿Un día cualquiera? Nada de eso ...


De nuevo una solitaria mañana, en la que despierto con los cantos de las aves. "Esto** es demasiado torturante, el frio de esta enorme casa me hace temblar. De nuevo SOLA**."

Con esta temperatura solo una deliciosa taza de café podría calmarla. Quien hubiera imaginado que la amante del Té, ahora estuviera tomando café, claro ese habito lo había obtenido de él, la única diferencia sería que ella lo toma con leche. Su dulce y suave personalidad no aguantaría algo tan amargo como el café puro.

Ante ese pensamiento sonrío. Claro que no, conocía almo más amargo que el mismo café y lo amaba con su vida. Quien lo hubiera pensado, la princesa Hyuga como solían llamarla, ahora estaría junto a él.

Esa fría mañana le traía recuerdos. Cuando lo conoció y lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos. Tantos problemas, adversidades y solo una frase para decidirse pasar toda su vida con el: "**QUEDATE CONMIGO. POR FAVOR**"

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar ir todo eso, toco sus labios y repitió la frase: "**QUEDATE CONMIGO. POR FAVOR**" con esas simples palabras su corazón dio un vuelco, siempre era lo mismo, al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras su mundo dejaba de girar y lo único en lo que pensaba era en él.

Se levanto y siguió con sus deberes del día, tenía que estar preparada para lo que venía. Hoy era un día especial, o al menos eso debía ser, ella estaba sola.

El reloj marcaba 7:45, llevaba horas mirando ese aparato, suspiro cansada "**No vendrá, no lo hará.**"

Camino, hacía su habitación y de detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. ¿De verdad era necesario dormir en esa cama sin él? Dio la vuelta y se recostó en el mueble de la sala, se cubrió con una manta, y sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo se quedo dormida.

El tiempo pasó, ella seguía en sueños hasta que sitió unos fuertes brazos cargándola. Asustada, no sabía quien era, cada vez que él la tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-"**Creí que no llegarías**" – Dijo ella un tanto melancólica, más bien emocionada, realmente lo estaba, él estaba de vuelta, hoy en su día especial. En el día que ellos juraron amarse para siempre, el día que juntaron sus vidas para decir 'hasta que las muerte nos separe'

-"**Como podría dejar a mi mujer sola, el día mas importante de mi vida**" – si bien él no era lo que se podría llamar romántico, o mejor dicho cortés. Dejémoslo en un tempano de hielo, eso lo definiría mejor. Con ella, era totalmente diferente, y como no serlo, era la dueña de su corazón, la única razón por la que se despertaba todas las mañanas. – "**Creí que irías con tu padre para pasar el día**".

-"**¿Qué sería de este día sin ti? Nada**" – El la acomodo delicadamente sobre la cama, realmente era hermosa, cada día mas. – "**Creí que no llegarías hasta mañana Sasuke-kun**" – Le dijo con esa mirada de ilusión. Esa misma mirada que tenía cada vez que sus perlados ojos se encontraban con los del moreno.

-"**Ya te lo dije, Hime. No podía estar lejos de ti un día mas, menos este día**" – La tomo de la cintura y la besó, robándole el aliento. ¿Era posible que después de tanto tiempo sus besos le siguieran pareciendo a gloria como la primera vez? Si era posible y era aun más fuerte cada día. De pronto sintió a su pequeña mujer temblar en sus brazos, y rio un tanto sínico. –"**Te e visto en distintas posiciones, sin nada de ropa y ¿aun tiemblas con cada beso?**"

-"**Mejor preocúpate cuando ya no tiemble con cada beso, cuando ya no suspire con cada caricia. Porque mientras yo te ame como lo hago, mi cuerpo no dejara de reaccionar hacia ti. Mi corazón late solo por ti. Mi corazón es tuyo.**"

El Uchiha solo sonrío, era cierto, compartía ese sentimiento con la ojijade. Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba con ella, si saben a que me refiero, y era hora de demostrárselo. – "**Te amo Hime, Feliz primer aniversario de bodas**" – le sonrío y volvió a decir – "**También… Mi corazón es tuyo**"

La noche apenas comienza.

.

.

.

Bueno. La verdad no soy buena escribiendo e_e' no es enserió soy realmente mala, y se pueden dar cuenta con esto. La verdad estoy escuchado "**My Heart**" de Paramore,[ HAHAHA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER QUE SEA MI BANDA FAVORITA] de hecho la llevo escuchando todo el día, si hoy es un día especial, y esa canción me trae muchos recuerdos. Buenos y malos, promesas rotas y demás. En fin tiendo a divagar, espero & les haya gustado. _' y si no pues ni modo T_T'

Un beso;

Yui; :)


End file.
